and the streets will run with blood
by TheNightGirl
Summary: SYOC. *OPEN* The Gold Throne was claimed by opposing forces after a brutal war between the reigning houses of Alleria, and the ruling family was slaughtered in cold blood. However, one of the children survived and she will paint the streets red with the blood of anyone who gets in her way. Rated T for language, gore and mature themes.


Hello! Welcome to my Game of Thrones SYOC! Make sure to read the rules for submitting characters first before going to my profile for the form.

Rules for Submitting Characters:

1)I know that many of the OCs sent in mainly consists of females. I've done a few SYOC's and that's generally been the problem. Yes, I need girls but I don't want 6 girls and 3 guys, already my main OC is a girl.

2)Send in knights, small council members, lords, ladies, anything you can come up with honestly. If you'd like your character to have any special powers ask before sending in your OC so I can approve and not make you change a bunch of stuff after you send your submission in.

3)Specific characters I would need are the usurper/his heir (I'm giving one of you the opportunity to make either the usurper himself or some of his family members), the main supporter of the usurper (please let me know if you are or would like to send this OC in), the supporter of the usurped and a few other specific characters I would like to be sent in.

4)For now, all lands sent in must be in Alleria (the new land I made up where the story takes place), unless permission is given. So ask before sending in a kingdom from a different land.

5)It's alright if you re-submit a character from another story. However there are some conditions, at least a few things about them have to be changed, for example if the character you sent in to a different story had black hair and green eyes then maybe you can change that to brown hair and blue eyes, etc. etc. If their personality is the same but everything else about them is different that's alright I really don't care.

6)Submit through Private Message. All those submitted through review will be disregarded (sorry I just don't want the story to be taken down). The subject must be The Lands of Alleria: OC Name

7)Just so I know you read everything you must put the secret password at the beginning of your PM.

If you have any questions feel free to PM me. The form will be after the prologue and on my profile as well.

* * *

Blood dripped down the massive throne in the middle of the room, the sole object that was intact after the attack.

She was huddled in the furthest corner of the room and had been since the fucker had sliced her fathers head off, hung it on the top of the throne and left the room never even looking in her direction.

That's how her uncle found her, hours later while the new King's forces were celebrating, covered in blood with her fathers' massive ceremonial sword in her hand, stained red with the blood of the small squire from the fucking traitors' army.

The men had taken her eldest brother and hung him from the large balcony they used for public announcements outdoors. Her two other brothers were taken into the enemy camp and she guessed they were as good as dead.

They had only cut her mother's head off after they raped her and fucked her mouth making sure to leave their remains on her face after they strung it next to her fathers.

All she knew was that she would be back, she was going to take back what is rightfully hers, and she was going to make them pay.

* * *

There's the prologue! Now the secret password is: "They will pay".

Game of Thrones: Character Form:

Full Name:

Age:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Position in Society:

How They Are Addressed (ie my lord, your grace, etc):

Childhood and History:

Family (include each member's name, age, position in society and relation to and relationship with your character):

Land of Origin:

Land They Presently Live In:

Strengths:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Supporter of Usurper? Why, why not?:

How You Would Like Them Introduced:

Ideas for Your Character (3):

Examples of Dialogue (3):

House Sigil:

Anything I Missed?:

* * *

Kingdoms Information

Kingdom Name:

Ruler Name Title:

Inheritance Customs :

Kingdom Colours:

Customs:

Clothing Style (try to be creative):

Land Trademarks:

Land Strengths:

Land Weaknesses:

Location/Landscape:

Opinion of Bastards:

Bastard Surname:

Anything Else?


End file.
